Various modular connectors are known, wherein modules such as conductor modules, insulating modules and/or spacer modules are arranged in a housing, e.g. a header. Different connector assemblies may be formed by assembling different numbers and/or types of conductor modules into a housing or header. The modules may be arranged in a side-by-side relationship.
With the ever-increasing signalling speed required by present-day systems the signals transmitted over a conductor become more and more sensitive to coupling and/or cross talk with neighbouring conductors within one conductor module and between adjacent conductor modules. Such coupling and/or cross talk interaction between conductors is sensitive to the distance between the conductors. Thus, in order to accurately assess and/or control the amount and/or effect of such interaction on a particular conductor at one or more signal frequencies, the relative positions of the conductors are important.
Since there are continuing desires for smaller connectors, modular connector are desired which allow a compact build. Further concerns are cost reduction for materials and manufacturing.